Down the Other Hole
by HarryPotterLove4127
Summary: Ron,Harry,and Hermione chase Crookshanks down the hole in the Whomping Willow which they think leads to the Shrieking Shack but really leads to the magical land of Wonderland.
1. The Other Hole

This is my first story and leave your comments! I'd love to hear them! I do not own these characters! I owe the pleasure of the creation of the characters to J.K Rowling and Lewis Carroll.

Down the Other Hole

Chapter 1

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the hill towards the Whomping Willow, Harry slightly behind her. Ron was chasing Crookshanks after she took his homework. Then he saw her run down the hole in the Whomping Willow.

He knew the hole went to the Shrieking Shack so he slid down the hole. Suddenly he was falling down a tunnel that never seemed to end. He looked around and saw pianos and tables falling around him. He wondered what kind of dark magic this was.

Slightly behind him was Hermione. She also looked around in confusion but was screaming at the top of her lungs. She saw Ron ahead of her and Harry behind her. She screamed louder as a piano almost hit her in the head. She didn't know what was going on.

Last was Harry. He had seen something like this before. It was on…. on… the crystal ball! He slightly missed a chair that slid right by his foot. He looked down at Hermione who was screaming as loud as she could.

Ron looked down and saw a floor with a black and white pattern. The ground was getting closer and closer. He landed on the ground with a thump. About 5 seconds later Hermione landed on top of him and then soon after, Harry. He looked around and didn't see Crookshanks anywhere. All he saw was a table with a small bottle that said "Drink Me".


	2. Through The Door

Chapter 2

When the other two climbed off Ron he stood up and looked around the room. When he looked back at Harry and Hermione they were both looking at the bottle. They looked at each other and grabbed for the bottle. Hermione grabbed it. Then Harry yelled "Accio bottle"! He grabbed it and looked at the bottle.

Harry then realized there was enough for all of them. He shared his idea. They all agreed. Ron grabbed a key that was on the table. Then he took a sip as the other two did. He felt this weird tingling. Suddenly the table started growing bigger. His clothes were also getting better. He then realized he had just shrunk! Then he looked over and so had Hermione and Harry! As he struggled out of the mountain of his clothes he looked around for a way to escape this weird world.

He looked and saw a door. It was very tiny and the key looked like it just fit the lock. He turned the key and the door opened. He walked through the door and saw a strange world with millions of plants and flowers…with faces! He looked around and saw a rabbit. Hermione went over and looked at the rabbit. It was very peculiar. He had a suit on and he had a pocket watch. Hermione said in baby talk, Awwww… Look at the little bunny. She nearly jumped out of her skin when it talked.

He said "I'm late for tea, I'm late for tea." He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. They apparated a few minutes ahead of where they were and waited for the rabbit. As he came up to them he slowed down and asked where they were from. They told him Hogwarts. He sighed and said "Follow me" Apparently someone had been there before.


	3. The Mad Hatter

Chapter 3

They followed him to a long table with a tea set and cookies all across the table. There at the end sat a strange man. He had red hair and a crazed look in his eye. He had an uneven hat on which had the fraction 10/6. He looked at them for a minute and yelled "happy unbirthday!"

Ron wondered if someone had been here before. They sure knew what Hogwarts was. Then he slowly asked if someone had been here before from Hogwarts. They nodded their heads yes. Do you know their name?

When they nodded their heads yes Hermione knew exactly who had come last. "There were two people at different times weren't there?" They nodded at her. She looked at Ron I know one I'm not positive about the other, but I know Draco has been down here.

Harry understood. Then he said "That's what Draco has been muttering about." He looked over to Hermione who had just said "The other one is Luna, right sir? She looked at the man questioningly. Oh, call Mad Hatter and do you mean Alice? "No, we mean Luna." Hermione said.

The rabbit then whispered in the hatter's ear that Luna was the said Alice. Luna's still here right? "Yes" he said slowly. "Where is she" Harry quickly said. The hatter said she is…..


	4. The White Queen

The hatter said she was trying to kill a dragon like thing. Suddenly they heard a great roar and the hatter whispered "not the bandersnatch". Then he told them to shrink themselves down. They looked at each other and said at the same time "Reducio." They shrunk and the hatter grabbed them and put them on his hat. He said "hold on" and threw the hat.

They landed near a castle. It was all white and tall columns reached up. At the entrance was a woman dressed in a white gown and had a pale complexion. She said "I am the White Queen. I have been expecting you." They looked at each other in confusion. Then she said "I suppose you have heard of my sister" She paused. "The red queen?" They looked at each other then nodded their heads no.


End file.
